The Christmas Gift a CxW fluffiness
by gothrockfairy
Summary: After Cosmo and Wanda's god daughter is fast asleep they remeber the joys of christmas and how much they truly love each other its a really sweet Christmas FOP story This writtergal13 i changed my pen name
1. Christmas is coming

Cosmo got his jammies on and climbed into bed with his lovely wife Wanda. Everything seemed peaceful their teenage god daughter was sound sleep in bed.

"How is she?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo responded, "She's asleep. Karen just seems so tired and sad lately."

"I think its prepping for those winter finals before vacation those are always stressful." Wanda said softly.

"I could never pass those things they were so hard and I don't know how she does it test after test after test. I did pass once remember?" Cosmo said with a smile.

"Sweetheart you used magic to get all the answers right you cheated." Wanda reminded him. Cosmo drooped his head down.

"I know and Jorgon still hates me for that." Cosmo said sadly.

"But I still love you." Wanda gave Cosmo a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks puddin'" He said blushing.

"At least Christmas is coming up, you know how much she loves the holidays." Wanda said with hope. Cosmo eyes lighted up as if there were a small twinkle.

"I love Christmas too lot's of toys!" Cosmo cried out. Wanda laughed rolling her eyes delightedly.

"Christmas is a lot more about toys dear. Remember you proposed to me on Christmas Eve right as the snow started falling." She smiled, and Cosmo pulled her closer to him.

"How could I forget it was our proposal? The only honest and smartest thing I'll ever know is how much I love you. And I do love you so much Wanda you're my whole world. Life without you would be a big mess. Who else would sort my sock drawer when it gets messed up and…"

Wanda pulled Cosmo to her lips so fast he didn't even have time to react. He put his arms gently around her perfect little waist.

Their lips slowly moved apart and Wanda whispered "You are my Christmas present and always."

"You're my angel, Wanda." Cosmo whispered in her ear.

Cosmo and Wanda held each other gently in each other's arms; everything was so perfect at this point in time. The world seemed to have stopped for them. Cosmo looked at Wanda and stroked her beautiful angel like face.

"We better get to sleep darling." He said sinking into the covers.

"Oh yes we should we got Christmas shopping to do tomorrow we cant tell Karen anything about that." Wanda said getting under the warm silky blankets.

"Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get one toy tomorrow?" Cosmo gave her the puppy dog face. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Yes alright I suppose."

"YAY!!!!" With that happy note the two fairies drifted into their dreams of what would be a wonderful holiday season.


	2. A Beautiful Tree

After Cosmo and Wanda got their Christmas shopping done they decided to decorate their Christmas tree with Karen.

"Isn't Poof coming home from the Fairy Academy for Christmas?" Karen asked,

"Yes he'll be here in a few days. My boy has been working so hard." Wanda said happily.

"Today was so much fun Wanda I even got a toy!" Cosmo presented the toy to his Goddaughter.

"Legos? You let him buy legos?" Karen turned to Wanda. Wanda smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Cosmo dumped the entire box of Legos out on the ground.

"Watch this." Cosmo said mysteriously. Cosmo waved his wand over the pile of legos. The legos magically arranged themselves into a colossal Christmas tree. Karen stood in awe of Cosmo's spell.

"Wow that was impressive Cosmo where'd you learn to do that?" Karen asked.

"You're born with it kiddo." Cosmo implied. "We should get back to working on the tree." Karen and Cosmo got back to Wanda. Ornament by ornament they magically flew onto the tree. They glistened and sparkled against the gorgeous Christmas tree lights.

Meanwhile Karen was digging through the many ornament boxes, when something caught her eyes. She pulled out a very old dusty covered box. Karen dusted it off with her hands. She pulled out a glass stained ornament. It read; "To Cosmo and Wanda with all the love in our hearts love your Boys Timmy and Poof" Karen went over to her fairies who were admiring the decorated tree.

"Cosmo, Wanda, look at this." She handed her fairies the very delicate ornament. Wanda's eyes seemed to be filling up with joyful tears.

"Ohh I remember this it was so long ago. Timmy was just 12 and Poof was 2 years old seems like just yesterday. They gave this to us on Christmas Eve night. Where did you find this sweetie?"

"I found it in the bottom of that box it was covered in dust."

"Thank you so much sweetheart we had thought we lost this ornament." Wanda hugged Karen to her closely. "We need to put it on the tree in a special place. Cosmo would you do the honors."

"You bet honeybunches!" Cosmo flew up to one of the highest part of the tree and hung it gently on the tree. The three admired the beautiful ornament that hung so high above the ground."

"Hey! Something is missing the star!" Karen pointed the place where the star should be. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and nodded.

"You can put the star on the tree dear." Said Wanda handing Karen the star.

Karen gasped and smiled brightly.

"Awesome, but how can I reach? One I'm not the tallest person, two the tree is as tall as a skyscraper, and three how am I supposed to get all the way up there?"

"Like this." Cosmo scooped up Karen in his arms and they flew all the way up to the top together. "Now be careful and put the star up on its spot." Karen put the star in its place tightly so it wouldn't fall off."

"I wish the entire tree and the star was brightly lighted up even more." Cosmo and Wanda lifted up their wands and the tree lit up like a giant candle. Cosmo and Karen flew back down safely.

"It looks so beautiful this is one of the reasons I love Christmas it's a beautiful season." Wanda said holding Cosmo and Karen together.

"Wait till Poof sees this." Karen said excited.


	3. Tis the Season of Remebering

Christmas Eve was approaching very fast for everyone for Karen especially. Christmas was such a very special thing to her and her family. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were apart of that family.

"_I gotta cherish every moment I'm with them who knows what will happen to us a couple years or so." _Karen had heard rumors that once a god child turned 18 they were considered an adult I didn't need their fairy families anymore and that they would been separated from their god child. Not to mention their memory would be erased, so they would never remember having fairies.

"_Oh well Christmas is not the time to think about silly things." _The teenager continued to walk down the snowy streets of her town of Dimmsdale. She headed into one of the department stores. Karen browsed around looking for the right things for her fairies. "Perfect." She said to herself. She saw two pink and green bulb ornaments hanging on one of the display. Karen carefully removed them from the branches and went up to the cashier.

"Excuse me sir, but you could add something to these ornaments. On this green one could you put to Cosmo with all the love in my heart Karen, and on this pink one could you put to Wanda with all the love in my heart Karen also?"

"Cosmo? Wanda? What strange names." The cashier took the bulbs into his hands.

"They are from Europe and they are visiting for Christmas they are my closets friends." Karen looked up and smiled nervously." The cashier looked at Karen oddly, and then just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, it will be a couple minutes so just wait here with your cash." Karen nodded her head. She noticed someone in the corner had been watching her he had a newspaper in his hand. There was something about him that was strangely familiar. A picture fell out of his pocket.

"Don't worry I'll get that for you." Karen went over to get the picture. She turned the photograph over, and was absolutely motionless. Her eyes could hardly believe what they were looking at. She looked at the picture even more closely.

"Excuse me girl I believe that it is my picture. Thanks for getting it for me." Karen looked into the eyes of the man and looked back down at the picture.

"You're welcome." She murmured. Karen went back over to the register to pay for her Christmas presents to Cosmo and Wanda. "Thank you." She said to the cashier. She looked for that man she had seen, but he was no longer in the store. He was walking out, quickly she ran out the door.

"HEY! I know who you are! STOP!"

"Oh really girl then who am I? Hmm?" The man was still turned around. Karen took in a deep breath.

"You're Timmy Turner Cosmo and Wanda previous Godchild." Timmy turned around to face Karen. His face looked rather sad.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I am their current god child. My name is Karen and I am 15 years old and I know all about you Timmy Turned. I have heard the stories from them." Timmy walked towards the girl very slowly and could not believe what he was hearing after all these years. "How come you still remember I thought you lost your memory of them isn't that what happens?"

"Yes." He murmured quietly. Come with me all explain the rest. The two godchildren sat on a nearby bench. "I was 18 and the time came fro them to leave I remember Wanda just crying for hours, and Cosmo was packing their things, and poor Poof didn't even get to say goodbye Because Jorgen called him to the fairy academy early. Usually the moment that fairies leave their kid the memories is gone. With me when they left I felt so much pain, and for some reason my memory was not erased. I still remember everything to this day." Timmy teared up again as he got back out the family photo that they had taken so long ago. Even Karen shedded a few tears for Timmy's story.

"I know why you remember." Said Karen with a sniffle. "Even Cosmo and Wanda thought this. You had such a strong bond and love with your fairy family. The memories were not in your mind they were in your heart and therefore could not be erased. They are still in your heart aren't they Timmy?"

"Yes thank God." I'd give anything to see their faces again. Karen eyes lit up and jumped up.

"I have the most perfect and brilliant idea in the history ideas!!!!"

"Well what is it?" Timmy asked. Karen sat back down next to him.

"On Christmas Eve Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and myself are going to have a family party just for us. To exchange gifts and so on. You will be a gift for them more like a surprise present. It all works out what do you think?"

"I don't know Karen?" Timmy said unsurely. "It's been a while." He chuckled.

"You just said that you would give anything to see their faces again. Here's your chance and what is a better way to do but on Christmas!" Karen exclaimed!

"You're right let's do it!" Timmy cried out.


	4. A Proposistion

Karen returned home and into her fairies house to their presents under the tree. The bulbs were wrapped in pink and green packages. Karen silently put them under the giant tree.

"And what do you think you're doing missy?"

"Wanda! Oh I..I..I was just um one of the ornaments fell down." Karen was hiding the presents that were right behind her feet.

"Uh huh." Wanda looked over to see if any ornaments had fallen. Karen moved over still hiding the gifts. "Sweetie I don't see any that fell."

"_Oh crap gotta improvise." _Karen knocked an ornament down with her hands. "See it was that one, better pick it back up for you." Karen smiled and chuckled nervously. Wanda just stared at her goddaughter dazed.

"Okay then." Wanda walked away from the tree. Karen sat down and took a huge sigh of relief. She looked back to see that the presents were hidden far under the tree.

"Now to get out of here." Karen looked at her magical gold bracelet her fairies gave to her when they first got her. "Worth a shot." Karen closed her eyes and poofed herself out of her fairies little doll house.

Meanwhile back in Cosmo and Wanda's bedroom they were busy wrapping their parents for their children.

"How does this one look Wanda?" Cosmo presented the one that he had wrapped for his son. The wrapping paper was all distorted and tape was everywhere.

"Uh sweetie why don't you let me do the wrapping but other than that you did a good job hon." Wanda kissed Cosmo on the cheek.

"Wanda I had been doing a lot of thinking lately." Wanda dropped the present she had been working on and turned to Cosmo in shock.

"Thinking? You were thinking? Thinking about what dear?"

"Timmy." Cosmo stated. Wanda sighed sadly and wiped a few tears that were treading down her cheeks.

"Oh of course we always think of him around Christmas." Said Wanda in a hushed tone. Cosmo went over to his wife and put his arm around her.

"I know how much you miss him and I miss him too. He was the only godchild we ever had that made us grieve so much after leaving him." Cosmo wiped a tear from Wanda's eye.

"Cosmo he _was _our son in so many ways. We had him for 8 years the longest we have ever spent with a child. After we left I felt like we lost our son. For some reason I feel that he is hurting too, even though his memory of us is all gone." Wanda ended quietly.

"He was my best friend he and you were the only ones who tolerated my low I.Q. Karen does as well, she's another special one isn't she." Cosmo asked.

"Yes, but we have to get back to work these presents aren't going to wrap themselves even with magic." Wanda aggressively wisped her tears and got back to wrapping presents. On the other side of the wall of their bedroom was Karen. She moved her long brown hair out of her face.

"_Wow." _She whispered. _"I didn't realize how much Timmy meant to them. They said I was special too." _She chuckled. Karen left the dollhouse once again to return to her room. She looked deeply into her bracelet. "Jorgen Von Strangle come in please I need to speak to you." Jorgen appeared into Karen's room.

"What the?" Jorgen looked around, then he spotted Karen. "What is with you teenagers always wanting to be the center of attention?" Jorgen yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"My god brother Poof comes home early for Christmas break **tomorrow morning. **Cosmo and Wanda need to see their son, and he shouldn't even be gone for this long he's only 10 years old! He needs to see his Mom and Dad."

Jorgen huffed and puffed and calmed himself. "Fine girly Poof will not need to come back till next March from now on he will go to the fairy academy every other month until he gets older. Be there at 9:00 a.m before I change my mind." Jorgon left with a fire leaving Karen's room covered in flames. Karen doust the flames out using her magic bracelet.

"I hate it when he does that." Karen grumbled. Karen set her alarm to get up at 7:00 a.m to go and get Poof. "It's awfully late better go and get some sleep." Karen climbed into her bed and drifted off into her dreamland.

--------------

Will Karen and Timmy's plan go well remeber that is a key to the story please review!


	5. Poof home for the Holidays

"BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!" Karen stopped her rather annoying alarm clock with her fist. It was 7:00 am December 20. There was 4 days till Christmas. Karen quietly got out of bed took a shower and got ready to go pick up Poof. She put her ear to her little dollhouse.

"Monkey! SNORE Chicken! SNORE! Weenies!" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well Cosmo is obviously still asleep and it sounds like Wanda is too. Perfect. Alright bracelet you know what to do." Karen closed her eyes. The bracelet glimmered and shined and transported her right to the Fairy Academy. Many of the fairy children where packing up their things, and getting ready to go home. Karen was searching for Poof.

"Poof! Where are you Poof? Poof! He better hurry up its one minute till 9:00. Poof Fairywinkle where are you?" Karen yelled out.

"Right in front of you." Karen looked down to see Poof floating in front of her.

"Oh Poof! I'm so glad to see you!" Karen hugged her little god brother and swung him around. Jorgen approached the two siblings.

"Well you made it right on time you pathetic human girl. Go on take this little fairy out of here he is nothing but TROUBLE!"

"Trouble what kind of trouble?" Karen asked rather curious.

"He is very smart like his Mother, BUT he is such a GOOFBALL LIKE HIS IDIOT FATHER!" Jorgen screamed spitting all over the two. Karen and Poof looked at each other as they were removing the spit off of them.

"You know what Jorgen?" Said Poof. "YOU'RE A BIG FAT JERK!" Poof started rolling on the ground laughing and giggling.

"WHAT!?!"

"Uh …Umm." Karen stammered. "Merry Christmas!" She said very quickly.

POOF!!!!!

The two were back safely in Karen's room, and Poof was still laughing. Karen glared at Poof. "Did you have to call him that right before we left?" She said plopping on her bed.

"What? I thought he needed some Yule tide cheer!" Poof said folding his arms. Karen took Poof's hand and went outside the door. "Hey where are we going?" Cried Poof. "I'm not a baby anymore you can't just drag me around like this. I'm a big boy I'm practically all grown up!" He whined.

"Poof you are just a little boy. Just because you are 10 years old doesn't make you all grown up." Poof grumbled to himself. "Santa won't give you any presents if you are being naughty." Poof gasped and became silenced. He followed Karen peacefully. They went out into Dimmsdale's shopping center and came to a familiar park bench.

"Poof disguise yourself." Karen said.

"Already ahead of you." Said Poof.

"Okay good now step back a bit I have a surprise for you turn around." Poof nodded and turned around.

"_Timmy Turner come to the park bench where we talked a few days ago someone is here for you." _She whispered into the bracelet.

POOF!!!

Timmy landed on the snow hard. "Ouch!"

"Ooops! Sorry Timmy." Karen said apologizing "Someone is here to see you." Karen went over to Poof who was still turned around.

"Who?" Timmy asked.

"Poof you can turn around." Whispered Karen. Poof turned around to face Timmy.

"Oh my gosh." Timmy murmured. Poof looked at the man rather confused.

"Karen I don't know who he is." Poof backed up behind Karen.

"Yes you do." She said. "Get closer to him you'll recognize his eyes. It's alright he would never hurt you." Karen gave him a little nudge forward. Timmy got down to Poof's level. Poof walked slowly closer to Timmy. Poof looked into Timmy's blue eyes. Poof grew a large smile and hugged Timmy.

"Timmy!" Poof exclaimed. He held onto Timmy very tightly. "My big brother!"

"Hey Poof Poof. I'm here now. You look older. It's been too long lil' bro." Timmy smiled back at Karen. "_Thank you." _He mouthed to her.

"_You're welcome." _She mouthed and Poof stood back up. Poof was tugging on Timmy's arm.

"C'mon c'mon Cosmo and Wanda need to see you right now!"

"Actually Poof I will see them, but I will be one of their surprise presents on Christmas Eve. So it's just four days away and this is top secret. Can you keep a secret for me buddy?" Poof hugged Timmy once again.

"Anything for you Timmy. I didn't even get to say bye to you Jar head took me away so fast." Poof said into Timmy's shoulders.

"I know, but I'm here now and I will be here always for you guys." Said Timmy.

"Poof we gotta get back to your house Cosmo and Wanda will be surprised to see you." Poof looked back at Timmy. "Don't worry you will see Timmy very soon." Karen said taking Poof's hand again. Karen and Poof waved goodbye to Timmy, and vanished.

They reappeared in Cosmo and Wand's living room. "Gosh look at that tree." Said Poof. "Mommy Daddy I'm home Mommy Daddy Merry Christmas!" Cosmo and Wanda flew out of the kitchen together.

"POOF!" They exclaimed. Poof flew into his parents loving arms. Wanda kissed her son on the cheek several times, and Cosmo ruffled his purple hair.

"Who brought you home so early?" Asked Cosmo. Poof turned to Karen.

"Karen brought me home she also made a deal with Jorgen that I don't have to go back to the fair academy till March and it is every other month so I will be home way more!"

"Come here Karen!" Karen ran to her fairy families big group hug.

"I love you guys." Karen said hugging her family even tighter.

"We love you too Karen." Said Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Now come on we got Christmas cookies waiting for ya guys!" Chirped Wanda.

"Yeah and I didn't burn down the house like last year!" Exclaimed Cosmo proudly! The four of them went into the kitchen to enjoy the wonderful treats to end a wonderful day.

* * *

Yeah so cute REVIEW PLEASE THANX TO THOSE FOLLOWING THE STORY! UR THE SUPPORT


	6. Too much Mistletoe!

The next morning Cosmo leaned over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning my sweet." Cosmo crooned. Wanda giggled and kissed her husband back.

"Oh Cosmo you are so romantic." She said. Cosmo pulled Wanda into his lamp and cradled her with loads of kisses. "Cosmo my goodness. What has gotten into you?"

"I'm in love with you sweetie, you're my wife. That's what it is." Cosmo held Wanda even more. "Can I give you an early Christmas present? Please? This one can't wait?" He was on his knees pleading. Wanda smiled.

"Yes." Cosmo flew over to his closet, and grabbed a small velvet box off one of the high shelves. He got down on one of knees.

"Merry Early Christmas Wanda." Cosmo opened the box. It was a diamond necklace. Wanda started crying. "Oh I'm sorry Wanda if I upset you I'll put it away. Wanda put a hand on Cosmo's.

"No, no, no, sweetie." Wanda was laughing. "I'm crying tears of joy this absolutely gorgeous. The diamonds are in a shape of a W."

"Yep! W for Wanda!" Cosmo chirped. "Here let me put it on you." Wanda removed her long pink hair out of the way. Cosmo put the necklace on his lovely wife. "It looks amazing on you." Wanda got up and flew over to the mirror. She flew around in a circle all the way up to the top of the room. Cosmo flew all the way up to the room to join her.

"You are very right Cosmo." Wanda twiddled with her new necklace. Cosmo took his wife's hands.

"But nothing in this universe is as beautiful as you. I truly mean that." Cosmo stroked Wanda's cheek. "_I love you." _Cosmo pressed his lips against Wanda. They kissed all the way down until they landed back on their bed. Wanda pulled the silky covers over themselves.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Poof was knocking on the door. "MOM! DAD! LET ME IN!" He yelled.

"_Let's pretend we are asleep." _Whispered Wanda. Poof barged through the door of his parent's room.

"Mom? Dad?" Poof floated around the room looking for them. He turned to the bed, and saw two moving lumps. Poof grinned a playful, but evil smile. Poof flew over right above where Cosmo and Wanda where. He was about to remove the blankets when…

"GOTCHA!" Cosmo grabbed his son out of mid air. Cosmo began to tickle Poof in his tickle spots. "This will teach you not to bang on our door so early!"

"DADDY STOP IT! HAHAHA!" Poof was laughing and giggling around.

"Alright Cosmo that's enough." Cosmo finally stopped tickling Poof.

Meanwhile outside Karen was getting ready to start her day.

"Hello again." Karen turned around.

"Danny? Danny Fenton? I mean _phantom?" _Danny ran to give her a big hug.

"It's been too long Karen." Danny said stroking her long brown hair.

"Oh Danny." She hugged him tighter. "The silver hair really looks good on you." Danny blushed a violent red. He took her hands.

"I had to see you for Christmas." He said very smoothly. "You're my best friend and in fact I have a Christmas gift for you.

"What is it?" Karen asked leaning closer towards Danny.

"This." Danny leaned closer to Karen. Karen moved closer to Danny. This was the moment.

"MY FATHERLY INSTINC'S ARE GOING OFF BE RIGHT BACK!" Cosmo poofed out of the dollhouse to find Danny Phantom smooching on Karen. She was kissing him back.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!" Cosmo turned into a sledgehammer and knocked Danny Phantom away from Karen.

"COSMO!"

"NOW GO ON SHOULDN'T YOU BE SAVING AMITY PARK FROM A BUNCH OF ECTOPLASMIC WEIRDOS LIKE YOURSELF?!" Karen's jaw hung all the way down to the floor. Danny waved bye sadly to Karen, and she did the same. Danny flew out of her window back to Amity Park. Karen stared blankly at her Godfather.

"I am going to not say anything to you right now!" Karen left her room slamming the room. Cosmo chuckled and went back into the Dollhouse.

"What was that about?" Asked Wanda. Cosmo smiled a mischievous smile.

"Nothing." He answered.


End file.
